


I Dare You

by eternal_moonie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Penelope aka The Gargoyle King, gives Archie aka The Red Paladin an order. Comply... or watch Betty aka The Gargoyle Queen die.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 10
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	I Dare You

Title: I Dare You  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Riverdale  
Summary: Penelope aka The Gargoyle King, gives Archie an order. Comply... or watch Betty die.  
Note: I was thinking either Riverdale or Batwoman today, so I promise I'll do Batwoman some other day. Also, I think Betty named herself The Gargoyle Queen in Season 3? It's been a while.  
Spoilers: Season 3.

~~~ 

The assignment The Red Paladin got on a collectible gaming card was... scary. 

Masturbate in front of the restrained Gargoyle Queen or she dies

Archie's heart raced a mile a minute. 

He knew that his girl-next-door Betty Cooper, who he had had a big crush on and even had asked to marry him at 10 years old to which she replied to ask again when they were 18, had dubbed herself The Gargoyle Queen when she had saved those at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. 

Archie looked everywhere to see if he could find her.

The White Wyrm, she wasn't there.

Pops, nope, she hadn't been there either. 

Her house? No.

His house? Again a big no.

Jughead's place? Also another big no.

Then where?

The shelter he had changed into a gym? 

NO.

Archie had been working like crazy trying to find out where she could possibly be, when he got another envelope.

Red Paladin, it's time. Come to the Woods.

Archie had just finished dinner with his parents when he had noticed that envelope on the floor which had probably been slipped from the mail box slot while they had been having dinner.  
"Sorry mom and dad, gotta go!" Archie called out as he put the envelope in his pocket so there would be no trace for his mom to find while he ran outside of his house all the way to the Woods. 

The Gargoyle King, actually Penelope Blossom, sat atop a throne with a chained up Betty Cooper also known as The Gargoyle Queen on a dirty patch right in front of her. 

"Red Paladin, so kind of you to finally join us..." she said as she held a gun in front of her. 

"Now, do as you are told, entertain The Gargoyle King enough and the two of you may just get out alive." 

"ARCHIE, no! Don't! It's a trap!!" Betty shouted. 

"A trap?" The Gargoyle King laughed. 

"I sent a simple request to the Red Paladin as a task, all he has to do is complete it, and I will let you two go. I ask you, what kind of order like that insinuates that this is a trap?"

Archie had already unzipped his pants and had taken his shirt off, not a special request by The Gargoyle King but he figured it would somewhat heighten the experience. 

"Archie, please! Help me instead!" Betty pleaded as she saw him show off his penis, not hard yet. 

Betty herself was completely clothed though. 

"Tell her how you really feel, Red Paladin." The Gargoyle King spoke through the mask, a grin on the face that belonged to the identity of the person who had been the Gargoyle King for so many year. 

"Betty..." Archie spoke, his hand strangely journeying from his chiseled chest all the way down to his penis and not right to his penis from the start. 

He took hold of his limp penis and started to stroke it. 

"Admit it, Red Paladin... C'mon, nobody else will know..." coaxed the Gargoyle King's voice, that same grin on that person's face.

"I always loved you, Betty "Elizabeth" Cooper. Yeah, I got jealous when you and Jughead got together... mmmhmmm... though I will never stop loving you." 

"Archie STOP IT!" Betty shouted, shutting her eyes. 

In a burst of unnatural speed did the Gargoyle King grab the back of Betty's head and forced her to look up. 

"That's not part of the deal, so-called Gargoyle Queen, you have to watch, or I kill you... and The Red Paladin." 

"Archie!" Betty cried out. "Snap out of it, can't you see she's lying!?" she shouted through closed eyes.

The Gargoyle King slapped the cheeks on her face. 

"Watch!" 

"NO!" Betty screamed. 

The Gargoyle King squeezed her face, making her look up.

"I wonder if our loner, Jughead "Forsythe Pendleton the Third" Jones, has ever declared his love like that. It takes a lot of balls to do that, showing how much you love someone by masturbating right in front of his love." 

"THEN WHY ISN'T VERONICA HERE?!" Betty shouted, still through closed lids. 

"Duh, don't you get it? The Red Paladin loves his Gargoyle Queen." 

And then she jammed a fingernail against her cheek, which made Betty scream out loud and finally open her eyes.

Archie was still stroking his cock, now fully hardened. 

"I don't want to hurt my best friend, but it's always been true, Betty. I love you, more than Jughead. More than anyone else. I asked you to marry me when we were 10 years old, and you told me to ask again when we are 18." 

"Archie..." Betty said, tears streaming down her face. 

"I've wanted you so much, Betty... you've got no idea how many times I lay in my bed thinking about you like this..." 

"Archie, please..." 

"Fully naked, hand, well, almost like a fist, enclosed around my hard cock, stroking it again and again, faster and faster, imagining it's your hand, mouth or tongue stroking me to climax."

Betty shut down her mind, her eyes completely focused on Archie's hand. 

The revelation of next door neighbour Archie Andrews doing this to his cock every night fully enticed her, compelled her to watch. 

"Well, Gargoyle Queen, isn't there something you want to say?"

"Cum for me, Red Paladin..." 

"Oh, Betty, that turns me on so much!" Archie Andrews with a sweaty body exclaimed, the strokes he was giving his massive cock only building up faster and faster, again and again. 

"Betty, I'm close!" Archie exclaimed.

"Do it, Archie, cum for me!" Betty shouted.

"Your wish, ahh, is my mmmmh, command, Betty!" 

And then copious amounts of cum burst forth from the quarterback's cock, staining his hand and so much more.

The Gargoyle King's hands pushed Betty towards Archie while that person made a run for it. 

Archie didn't care if his body was stained with his sticky fluids or sweaty, he ran forward to prevent Betty from falling down onto the ground. 

He caught her in his arms, already working on getting her out of those restraints.

They just looked at one another in stunned silence, until Betty wrapped her now untied arms around him, not wanting to look at him, embarrassed at having gone through this with her best friend. 

If she could be swallowed whole by a black hole, now would have been the perfect time.

The End.


End file.
